Gomez Learns A Lesson
by Morticia'sGrandRomance
Summary: <html><head></head>"Never go to bed angry, or on fire."</html>


_Based on a quote from __**Uncle Fester's Toupee**__ from "The New Addams Family". It's only short, but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family in any of it's forms_

* * *

><p>"Gomez darling, are you ready to come to bed?"<p>

Morticia stood above him on the stairs, near the hall that lead to their bedroom, already dressed in her sheer nightgown.

"Did you get Pugsley into his bed alright?" Gomez asked.

"He didn't want to sleep out of the cage, but he really has to get used to that bed soon, so we made a compromise. I've shackled him into it."

"It's tough sleeping in a 'big boy' bed for the first time," Gomez thought back to his first night out of a cage.

Morticia nodded, raising her hand to her mouth to cover a yawn.

"Darling, you're tired," Gomez started climbing the stairs towards her.

"Pugsley put up quite a fight," she explained, allowing him to take her in his arms when he reached her.

She pressed her head into his shoulder and gave a light sigh. Gomez slowly navigated her down the hall and into their bedroom, before scooping her up and placing her gently onto their bed.

She smiled up at him, "There's nothing like a nice hard mattress to make you feel better after a long day."

He kissed her gently on the forehead, "I'll get ready for bed."

Morticia just nodded, her eyelids drooping as she hummed quietly to herself.

Gomez grabbed his pajamas from the wardrobe and lay them over the dresser, pulling a lit cigar from his suit pocket and dropping it onto his striped nightwear. He stripped quickly, noticing his wife peeking out at him through tired eyes. Pulling on his smouldering pajamas and shoving the cigar into the front pocket he made his way back to the bed, laying down on top of the blanket next to Morticia.

"Come under the cover, darling," she whispered into his ear.

"It's a bit hot for that," Gomez replied, fidgeting a little.

Morticia frowned, "No, it's not darling."

"Well, I am," he kicked his legs a little in an attempt to cool them.

Morticia pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him, letting out a heavy sigh, "Darling, you're on fire."

Gomez looked down at his legs, "That's peculiar, I wasn't before."

They both watched as the fire heated up and spread onto their bed. Morticia was the first one to wriggle out of the bed and dash to the bedroom door. Gomez followed her lead, springing out of bed and quickly pulling off what remained of his pajama pants, revealing burns on his legs. The entire bed was burning by now, causing a great amount of smoke to fill the room.

"Gomez, dear, should we put it out?"

"I suppose so," Gomez looked around the room. "Where's the bucket?"

"I think Uncle Fester had it to put out the fire in the playroom," Morticia replied.

Gomez nodded and headed down towards the basement. He returned a few minutes later with a small bucket of water, which he dumped on the bed. After thirteen trips to refill the bucket the fire was out, and only the smoke remained. Gomez and Morticia stood over the blackened remains of their bed.

"Where will we sleep now?" Morticia asked, yawning again despite the excitement.

Gomez took her by the hand and led her down the hall to their toddler's room, pushing the door open. The little boy was laying in bed, wide awake, his hands shackled above him.

"Good news son," Gomez announced. "You get to sleep in your cage tonight after all, I set fire to our bed."

"Thank you Farzer," Pugsley smiled revealing a single sharp tooth.

His mother unlocked the cuffs around his wrists and lowered him into his cage, passing him his wooden shark toy to sleep with.

"Good night darling," she said as she locked up the cage.

"Night Muzzer," Pugsley settled straight to sleep.

Morticia and Gomez squeezed together into the tiny toddler bed, only just managing to fit in curled together.

"I think we learned a lesson tonight, Gomez."

He nodded, "Never go to bed on fire."

"Unless we plan it first," she said with a smile.

"Of course," he kissed her hair. "Good night, Cara."


End file.
